James Potter: The Change
by Kobeight
Summary: "I accept." Death makes James Potter an offer he can't refuse and now only he can save the world from Lord Voldemort's wrath and possibly save more than thousands of innocent lives. Starts from Christmas of 5th year.


**First Marauders fanfic. I just love Marauders-era fanfictions so much and I got a nice idea. Sorry if I make grammar mistakes, English language wasn't my favorite subject in school lol.**

"Yes." That's what I told Professor Dumbledore in my 6th when he asked me if I was ready to sacrifice myself for the ones I love then accepted the invitation to join the Order of The Phoenix after the graduation. "Yes." I married the love of my life and the light of my eyes Lily Evans sorry scratch that Potter, ha! Can't believe she accepted marrying me, I guess the Giant Squid found himself a nice woman so Lily is stuck with me. That must be the answer. "Yes." I accepted going into hiding in the Godric's Hollow. "Yes." When Padfoot asked me if we could change the secret-keeper.

And another "Yes." When the damned rat, Peter Pettigrew, the marauder I always looked after. Since first year I knew that this guy wasn't meant to be with us but we still accepted him and he was a great guy until second term of 7th year. What happened? He joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort. Our not-so beloved Wormtail betrayed us, only out of fear not because he was a blood purist. He wasn't bothered by muggleborns or muggles but he wanted to be the sidekick of stronger guys, people in power no matter who they were.

Out of all the 5 most important times I have said yes, I hated the last one only. Padfoot was probably going to blame himself for it but the blame is on me for not making myself the secret keeper or accepting Dumbledore's offer to be the secret keeper but you can't blame us. After the stories Bathilda told us about him and Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard who once upon a time was the strongest Dark Lord to exist now the second after Voldemort rose to power. The stories as fascinating as they were, they were also hard to believe. Dumbledore being not only a blood purist but a muggle hater when he was young and also he had a younger sister, Ariana. And Albus Dumbledore, every wizard and witch's hero and one of the greatest wizard to ever live was a 'guy on guy' type of guy … That's creepy now that I think of it, not that I have anything about it just that he loved bloody Gellert Grindelwald.

Trusting the wrong person led to getting myself and Lily killed. My son, Harry who will never remember his parents, will never celebrate his birthdays with Lily and I. Will never get the cookies Lily will hide with accidental magic, will never get the talk from me so I can embarrass him to the point that his face turns his mother's color and I will never harass him about his crush, never tell him my marauders story, never show him Prongs. Never see my Mini Prongsie again. Ahh, I always hated tears but this was a bloody good reason to cry about.

Damn you, Voldemort. If everything goes according to plan then the Dork Lord will be gone before 1st of November . Lily made sure that Harry was protected from Voldemort. My son will be known as the boy who vanished Voldemort once and for all, if anything goes according to plan of course. And after that I will meet Lily and then Harry after he is very old hopefully, I wouldn't accept it any other way.

Wait a minute …Why am I thinking about all this stuff, shouldn't I be dead? And what is this place that I've been sitting for so long, it looks like King's Cross station just cleaner and eh, less crowded should I say haha! How low have you fallen James Potter, laughing at your own pathetic jokes. Thank God nobody is here to see me laugh like an idiot.

" _Who said you're alone, Ignotus Peverell's descendant? You're not alone and no you're not seeing things nor you are going crazy"_

What the bloody hell is that? This dark cloaked figure who could read my mind. "Whoa, what the bloody hell are you?"

" _Behave, James Potter. You're standing in front of a creature far greater than your brain of a mortal's would ever imagine. Death."_

"Death? So that means that I'm dead? Sweet, just when I thought that things couldn't go more complicated than they were I meet this Death guy who is giving me the creeps … Wait a minute, who is Ignotus Peverell and I'm a Potter not a Peverell, whatever that is."

" _Like I stated earlier, you are not dead and neither are you alive. You are inside your head, in Limbo, the state between life and death. And Ignotus Peverell is your ancestor, before you were Potter you were Peverell. Proof that you're his descendant is the Invisibility Cloak that you have inherited from your father and your father inherited from your grandfather and so on until Ignotus passes it to his son centuries ago." Death finished with a cold, dark tone._

"So I'm neither dead nor alive but inside my head? Fantastic." I finish with excitement, this was getting better and better. Who knew I was this crazy. "James Peverell … I don't like the sound of that hahaha." What the hell was I talking about? Why the hell I'm here? Why isn't Lils showing up?

" _Because it was destined for only you and I to meet. Lily Potter can't come here" Without waiting for questions as since I had many. As he could read my mind well duh of course he could he answers the question I was about to ask. "We're destined to meet because you have a choice and a man to destroy. No! A creature, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort is no longer a mere human he is now a creature that can't be killed by normal means that's why I had to make a move and fast. The prophecy refers to Harry Potter killing Lord Voldemort but I can and have already changed it, now it refers to the enemies who defy him three times meaning you and your wife or your son. A potter has to destroy him no matter who he or she is. That is why I'm going to send you back 6in time" Death finished once again with superiority and finality leaving me looking at him in shock._

"So let me get this straight, I have to get back in time to finish Voldemort, why? How? Where do I go back in time?" Questions were flooding my mind and I couldn't think properly. Of course I wanted to destroy Voldemort but I can't, I doubt any living wizard or witch could beat him except Dumbledore and even with Dumbledore there to help me it would be very hard to beat him. Killing him would be impossible. "What do you mean by he's no longer a human?" This question was the one I had in my mind and it sent shivers to my spine when I was thinking of Voldemort not being a mortal anymore. Has he really reaches it? Immortality?

" _He is not immortal, nor he is mortal. He can't be killed by normal means. He has created Horcruxes, 5 of them and probably wants to create more. He fears me, he fears death and fears the dead and he has ran away from me for so long but not anymore!" He angrily yells, scaring me off a bit. This guy was creepy as hell when he wasn't mad. Right now he is freaking me out. "You named this place earlier the King's Cross station and it is indeed the station. You've got two choices. Two roads. Board the train of death and go on or go back in time, save your wife and your son and the whole world. How you kill him is up to you. I shall give you gifts to help you kill him and the knowledge of his Horcruxes along with your current memories and powers. And you would go back to when Voldemort was rising in power and recruiting followers. Remember this, you can save more than one, two or three lives while doing this but can end up destroying the past, present and the future if you do anything wrong. You have to let some things happen or everything will be destroyed."_

Wow this was so overwhelming, only thinking about this shocks me more. It wasn't time to stand shocked and passive. It was time to act and I knew my answer already. "If it means saving my family and the people I love I will do it." Another thought came into my mind and I asked Death. "Can I tell anyone about this? I bet Dumbledore would help me along the way and Lily too."

" _Only 5. Only 5 other people must know about this and they must be completely trustable and should be masters of Occlemency before you tell them. They need to be prepared to shield their mind from Voldemort and also train themselves to help you finish him."_

"Okay, I'm ready. Can I ask you something? Did Harry win? Did he destroy Voldemort?" My son was destined to kill Voldemort and Death surely knew what happened. I guess Harry didn't make it since he is asking me to do it.

" _Yes, but the consequences were great. Many innocent lives were killed. They weren't destined to die that day, not from him. He made another 2 Horcruxes,, the 7_ _th_ _being your son, even though it was accidental. His soul was so damaged that he couldn't really die. He was stuck in Limbo, damaged and in pain but still not in the land of dead that's why I need you to prevent him for creating another one. It's crucial to our plan that he doesn't make Harry a Horcrux. If you fail to do that then everything will be in vain and we fail and he prevails."_

I nod. Creeped that my son was a Horcrux. They were very rare indeed, I stumbled into this term when I was reading some books with Sirius in the Potter Manor in my father's forbidden library. Sirius and I were freaked to say the least when we finished reading about Horcruxes. "I will not fail!"

" _Excellent then we may begin now. Are you ready?" Death asked with a smirk on his face, impossible for a creature like that but yes, he she it smirked._

I already knew my answer by heart. "Yes. I'm ready." Once again that important yes, this was the most important yes in my life. Everything depended on me now and I will finish him once and for all. Before I knew what happened a bright light hit my eyes and next thing I knew is that I was in my bedroom and judging by the date on the Daily Prophet then I was in my 5th year's Christmas break. Two days before Christmas to be exact. This is sweet. I couldn't keep the grin off my face until I heard another sound in the other side of the room.

"Did you just see you and Evans in a very dirty dream and wet yourself Prongsie? Why the bloody hell are you smiling like an idiot at 7 AM? Go to sleep, Prongs mate." Sirius muttered in his sleep but I loved hearing his voice. My brother in all but blood. The guy who spent most of his life in Azkaban after my death and Lily's. Death showed me what would happen after I died and Sirius' life was hell. "But not anymore, I'm going to fix it." I say without realizing and Sirius turned his head to look at me like I was stupid. "What the bloody hell are you going to fix at 7 AM James Potter? Just go to sleep for Merlin's sake." I forgot that Sirius was still here. I chuckled before I replied to him. "I'm going to fix my relationship with Lily I mean Evans, Pads. Don't worry about it just sleep, my boy." Sirius just mutters in his sleep. "Yeah, whatever just be careful mate, she'll hex the hell out of you If you bother her like you always do." Once again I chuckle at his antics, he used to give me relationship advices when he couldn't keep a girl for a week without getting hexed because he was found cheating with her friend in a broom closet. "Don't worry about it old friend, I got this."

I wake up from bed just to realize that my glasses were at the end of the desk, far away from my arm reach as I sigh and look for my wand but it was nowhere to be seen, sighing I try to wake up from bed just to see that my glasses were flying towards me along with the wand. How? I kept asking myself these questions until a small voice in the back of my head says. 'Death gave you a few gifts, remember stupid?' Grinning like an idiot I wake up from bed and stretch a bit. "Here goes nothing." As I open my door to find my mom and dad eating breakfast in the dining room only that they looked around 10 years younger. Another doing of Death. 'I could get used to this.' I grin as I make my way to my parents.

 **AN: First chapter done. Please review to tell me what's wrong with my fanfiction as I'm very inexperienced and also I need a beta reader. Thank you and enjoy your day, muggle.**


End file.
